A Fine Welcome
by Medie
Summary: Chloe comes home from college for summer break...and drops in on a certain billionaire boyfriend to say hello. (Lex/Chloe fic)


Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters of Smallville I'm just   
borrowing them for awhile.   
  
Category: PWP, Lex/Chloe, Alternate Universe, futurefic  
  
Keywords: Lex, Chloe, implied sex.  
  
Spoilers: Not a one  
  
Rating: Light R  
  
Author's Note: I do *NOT* know where this came from!!! I was working on a  
Clark/Chloe fic, minding my own business then WHAM! here's Lex with this bunny  
demanding I write it. I'm an *AVID* C/C fan but I will admit to a sneaking  
interest in Lex/Chloe. Sneaking or not, I *NEVER* expected to write this. I   
don't write like this with pairings I do officially support.  
  
*rolls eyes* word to the wise for my fellow Smallville writers. Watch the bald   
guy, he's devious when he thinks you're distracted.  
  
"A Fine Welcome"  
by Medie  
--------  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
His words were murmured in her ear and Chloe jumped. "Scare a girl why don't   
you?" Turning to look up at him, she held up the object she'd been examining.  
"What's this?"  
  
"Paperweight." Lex dismissed, taking it from her and letting it fall gently   
onto the desk. "What brings you here, Miss Sullivan?" He moved closer, passively  
making her take a step back and effectively trapping her between his body and   
the desk.  
  
"What's the matter, Mr. Luthor," She mimicked with a raised eyebrow, "not happy   
to see me?"  
  
"Never said that." That low, entrancing voice was back and she briefly had the   
image of a snake luring prey. "I asked what brought you here."  
  
"Classes were cancelled," Chloe replied, a breathless note in her voice, her   
head tilting back to look at him. "I thought I'd drop by."  
  
Lex smiled. "In the neighborhood were you?"  
  
"Something like that." She smiled, a slow curving of her lips that offered   
the most sensual of implications while seeming to be perfectly innocent. It  
was a smile that seemed to belong to him but looked quite at home on her   
oh-so-tempting mouth. "I was on my way home and just...ended up here."  
  
"Just ended up here." He echoed, his eyes wandering over her facial features  
in such a way that she could almost feel his fingertips against her skin.   
"Just like that."  
  
"Just like that." Chloe agreed, her eyes darkening ever so slightly. "Glad  
to see me?"  
  
He moved. So fast it was like a snake striking. Within a blink of the eye,  
she was in his arms and his mouth hovered above hers. "Incredibly."   
  
They kissed: passionate, intense and all-consuming.   
  
For several moments it seemed as if time stopped and the world narrowed to  
their embrace, everything else ceasing to exist. When they parted, Lex's   
smile held just a hint of welcome.   
  
"Summer break a little early, hmm?" He traced one finger along her cheekbone,  
guiding a blond lock away from her face. "Fortunate for us, isn't it?"   
Turning them, he reclined against the desk slightly, settling her into the  
line of his body. Curves meeting lean strength.   
  
"Very." Chloe replied, letting her weight rest back on his arms. "I'd almost  
think you'd arranged it."  
  
Lex chuckled. "Now, Chlo', do you honestly think I would stir up labor unrest   
at Metropolis University just so you would get to come home a few weeks early?"  
  
She considered it for a moment, tilted her head to one side and simply said,   
"Yes."  
  
"Wow." Amusement filled his eyes. "Now I wish I had thought of it, seeing you  
have such faith in the reach of my influence."   
  
"Faith that's certainly been proven out." She laid her hands flat against his  
chest, feeling his heart beating firmly beneath her palm.   
  
"And how's that?" Lex adjusted his hold on her, one hand moving to rest just   
below the small of her back.   
  
Chloe smiled, allowing the movement to guide her forward ever so slightly.   
"For starters, the university treats me like I'm solid gold." She gave him   
an amused look. "Strange, considering I'm just an average student with no   
special status whatsoever. Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?" He prompted, his eyes becoming inordinately interested in her  
mouth.   
  
"Unless you count my relationship with a certain billionaire business tycoon."   
The corner of her mouth lifted in a wry grin."But they shouldn't be in much of  
a position to know about that should they? After all, the only papers that would  
be interested in reporting it are..." She leaned forward to kiss him languidly.  
"Appropriately compensated for remaining silent."  
  
"Are you saying I buy them off?" Her lover questioned when she pulled away, his  
lips hinting at the smallest of grins.  
  
"Don't you?" She countered smoothly.  
  
"Yes, but that's irrelevant."  
  
"How so?"   
  
"Newspapers and television stations I can...compensate." Lex's mouth briefly   
formed a smirk. "But there are people out there who I can't. People who would  
use you against me. Everything I've arranged for has been to protect you." He  
moved a hand to touch her face, brushing his thumb slowly across her lower lip.  
"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."   
  
His moment of confession past, his trademark unrepentant grin returned. "Besides,  
there are perks to being in a relationship with me. You should enjoy them."   
  
Chloe's nimble fingers began toying with a button on his shirt. "Perks, hmm?"  
She peered at him through her bangs, the deliberate 'little girl' picture  
sending rather tantalizing signals straight to his groin. A fact that didn't  
go unnoticed by the young woman. "Like what? Clothing, jewelry..." Her body   
pressed ever closer. "Romantic interludes in exotic locations."  
  
Lex grinned. "They fall under 'perks', yeah."   
  
A quick movement of her fingers and the button slipped free of it's loop,   
baring just a little of his chest to her. Chloe gave no sign that she'd   
noticed, though her fingers did drift to the next button in line."So what  
else does?"  
  
"First in line for everything," He slipped a hand beneath the hem of her   
shirt, skimming along the smooth skin of her back. "Treated like a queen,"  
He pressed her closer and kissed her leisurely. "Pampered like a goddess..."  
  
"All part of the perks, hmm?" She murmured, her lips brushing his with each   
word.  
  
"All part of the perks." Lex agreed.  
  
"I think I like some of those perks." Chloe returned, fingers freeing yet   
another button and baring more skin. "But there's one big one that you're   
missing."   
  
"And what, pray tell, am I missing?" He asked archly.  
  
"Mind numbing welcomes home." She grinned impishly, sliding her hands into   
his shirt, moving across the firm skin of his chest.   
  
"Oh," Lex straightened up, his hands moving to grasp her thighs from behind  
and lifting. "Right, those."  
  
Reacting, Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist, her body rubbing against  
his like a cat seeking attention. "Yeah, those." She seized his mouth with   
hers, hands cupping the back of his smooth head.   
  
He returned the kiss, navigating the room through pure instinct, his hands   
flexing and squeezing her shapely behind in a near rhythmic motion. "Who am  
I to deny you one then?" He teased, speaking into her mouth.  
  
"Better not." She agreed breathlessly when they came up for air. "If I'm  
supposed to be getting perks I want perks...otherwise...*serious* temper  
tantrum."  
  
"Serious huh?" He drawled out with a contemplative look. "That might constitute  
you deserving of a spanking."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Sounds like fun to me." She glanced back at their destination.   
"But so does that. Always did want to do it on a pool table."  
  
Sitting her on the edge, Lex gave her a grin that was sensuality incarnate.   
"Any other fantasies I should be fulfilling?"  
  
"Mmhmm..." She finished off his buttons and started to move backwards, her   
hands holding his collar tightly, drawing him with her. "But let's start   
with this one."   
  
"Yes ma'am." He purred out, mouth finding hers while his hands pushed her   
skirt out of the way as hers rid him of his pants. "You know, I'm supposed  
to have a meeting with an investor in an hour."  
  
As they joined, Chloe gasped in pleasure then looked at him from beneath   
heavy-lidded eyes. "Cancel it. You'll be tied up all evening."  
  
"That a promise?" Lex looked down into her face with a wicked smirk.  
  
"I've got rope in my car...Oh my god...Lex!"  
  
----  
  
Some time later...  
  
A new gardener's head flew up from his work at the sound of a woman's scream.  
"What the hell?!"  
  
His supervisor, a hulking Irishman, just laughed. "Think nothin' of it Tommy,  
m'boy, tis just Mr. Luthor..."  
  
"What's he doin' in there? Torturing competitors for information?"  
  
"Naw, that's his father's style." The groundskeeper grinned. "He's givin' his  
lady a fine welcome home is all. Now get back t'work before y'get lot of tossed  
out on our ears. Protective of her privacy the man is and I've no wish to cross  
him."  
  
Turning back to his own work, he nodded in approval. "Man takes care of his own."  
Another pleasured cry reached their ears and he chuckled. "In more ways than one."  
  
Finis 


End file.
